


Siren

by SilverSong12312



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Graphic Description, Human/Monster Friendship, LET ME HOLD HANDS WITH A MOB PLEASE, Mythology References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and then they hold hands and the mobs just die on the spot, hehe it's kinda hot out here, meanwhile the zombies are like, no beta we die like zombies walking under the sun, seriously how do the skeletons know to stay in the shade, the major character death tag is just when the player dies, the player shows basic kindness to mobs and they're like "???", they respawn so its ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSong12312/pseuds/SilverSong12312
Summary: They wake up on an island, a chest bathed in light next to them. As they walk up to it to take its contents, the player knows three things deep down.They must survive.They will care for the land, sea, and all the creatures in between.Lastly, they will treat any sentient mobs with kindness, first and foremost.Any mob.The third thing may confuse a few of the local residents.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merfolk - mythological creatures who reside in bodies of water. They are associated with perilous events such as shipwrecks and drownings, but are also perceived as benign creatures who bestow boons and fall in love with humans.

They wake up on an island, a chest bathed in light next to them. As they walk up to it to take its contents, the player knows three things, deep down in their mind.

They must survive.

That they will care for the land, sea, and all the creatures in between.

Lastly, they will treat any sentient mobs with kindness, first and foremost.

The words repeat in their mind, eventually getting pushed aside by curiosity as they open the worn chest.

The player finds some sticks, a wooden axe, and some planks. Looking further into the island, they spot some trees rooted near the sand. Adjusting their grip on the axe, they reach a tree and quickly chop it down. Once all the wood had been removed, the leaves that ignored gravity slowly started to deteriorate. The player made some planks and a crafting table while the leaves fell, with some dropping saplings, sticks, and the occasional apple. After tearing down a few stray leaves, they planted a sapling where the felled tree originally stood. A few other saplings later, the player set their crafting table down next to the chest and made a pickaxe and sword. Taking another look at their surroundings, the player made another chest before exploring their small island.

The island was fairly small, with a tiny river splitting off the more mountainous parts. Sand encircled most of the island, along with a small pond inside of it. Tufts of grass were randomly strewn about, a stray sheep ambling along between them. The player quickly killed it, hoping to get some wool to eventually make a bed. However, luck didn't seem to be on their side as a single unit of wool lay on the creature's ashes. They sighed, picking it up along with the raw mutton next to it.

_I guess it's a start._

Jogging back to their little station, the player put everything in the chest except for their pickaxe. They went to the pond and dove in to reach the stone at the bottom. However, they quickly learned that it was much harder to mine for stone underwater, as they had to go back up for air. Once they dove back down, they saw that the stone had somehow put itself back together, much to their dismay. A few failed attempts later and they were laying in the grass next to the pond, a handful of cobblestone in their hand and lungs coughing up water. A chicken that they hadn't spotted earlier clucked and pecked at the ground next to them.

_This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

After a few hours, the player was able to dig a large hole near their little station. The newly-crafted furnace sat next to the crafting table, its surface dully reflecting the setting sun. They kneeled over the large chest as they sorted through miscellaneous chunks of resources they had gathered. Biting into their cooked cod, the player shifted tools, rocks, woods and food into different sections, humming along the way.

The sun sunk lower on the horizon.

By the time they finished sorting, the sky was nearly pitch black as the first few stars began to shine. Brushing themselves off, the player walked towards the center of the island to put the remaining cod bones on the ground. They kicked some dirt over it, hoping it would nourish some hidden plant in the soil.

A grunting sound snapped the player out of their thoughts as they spun around to see what had made the noise.

Standing a few yards away was a rotting corpse, with its flesh nearly sloughing off of its thin frame. Flies buzzed around it, but none of them seemed to want to even consider landing on it. The zombie eyed the player as it's jaw moved uselessly up and down. Both of them stared at each other.

The zombie then took a step towards them. The player stood their ground.

More zombies appeared behind the trees.

Another step, bigger this time.

A skeleton hid in the shadows.

Then another.

And another.

Once the zombie was an arm's length away, it grabbed their shoulders and leaned in. The player steeled themselves, the smell of decay hitting them like a truck. It made a face similar to a smile, then opened their mouth.

The zombie lunged for their face.

The player was quicker.

The zombie froze when it felt hands on its face. They were holding the corpse's jaw shut. They didn't scream. They didn't hit or swing at it. The player just held its face, although a bit forcefully, and stared into its sunken eyes.

The other mobs in the background stood still, observing what was happening. The living dead were rendered silent and the skeletons' arrows stayed knocked. A creeper joined the group, hissing lowly but silenced by two zombies covering its mouth at the same time.

The warmth coming from the player's hands permeated through the zombie's barely-functional skin, and it nearly melted into the touch. It was reminded, just barely, of a time when another person would hold them just like that. It glanced over their features and thought of what to do with the player.

_warmwarmwarmhungrynowarmfleshheatfoodnonowarmimisswarmimsohungry_

The zombie was brought back from its thoughts when it felt itself being pushed. The player had gently but firmly pushed it an arm's length away from them, and the zombie could do nothing but have its body follow its head back.

It nearly lunged at them as they took their hands away from its face, leaving the cold air to wash over it again. However, its anger was replaced with curiosity as the player slowly reached behind their back. With one hand behind them, the other gently took its jaw and pried it open.

The player placed the mutton they had gotten earlier into the zombie's mouth. The hand on the jaw pressed upwards as the other grabbed the zombie's and placed it under the section of meat that hung from its mouth. Satisfied with what they saw, the player lightly patted its cheek and gave it a small smile.

"Careful. Don't make a mess."

With that, they turned and walked back towards their station. The mobs in front of them quickly moved over to keep the player from spotting them. Once the mobs were sure they had left the general vicinity, they ran over to the zombie who was currently chewing lamb meat.

" _whatwAsthaT_ "

" _Theeeeeeydidntfight?_ "

" _canIhavesome_ "

" _thEywereOddlycalm_ "

The zombie tore away the meat in its mouth and handed the rest over to the other zombie who asked for it.

" _theyfeltsafe_ "

All eyes(ockets) turned toward it, eyeing it quizzically. The zombie mentally backtracked, trying to find a way to describe how it felt.

" _kindoffaMiliaR. likeAnoLdfriend_ "

One of the skeletons stepped forward, its arrow barely on the string of the bow.

" _Liiiiiikemagiiic?_ "

" _notheyjUstreminDedme_ "

The skeleton shook its skull, then turned to address the small crowd.

" _Becarefuuul. Weeeedontknowthhhhheirintentionssss. Theymaytryyyyytotrickuuuus.Staaayonguard._ "

The crowd muttered amongst themselves, but they eventually dispersed. After a while, only the zombie and the skeleton remained.

" _...Bewaaaaaary, Hiiiiro. Donotheeeedasirenscall._ "

With that, the skeleton walked away, leaving Hiro with his thoughts.

* * *

The player quickly walked back to their station, ignoring any other weird sounds that came from the trees. They started jogging once they saw the light of the torches glow through the leaves. When they reached their station, they collapsed near the crafting table, breathing heavily as the weight of the situation caught up with them.

_Hey, at least I followed Rule 3, huh?_

The fire from the furnace had since died down, leaving lukewarm fish inside. Wisps of smoke rose from the wood underneath it, curling into the sky and over the ocean.

_The ocean. I haven't checked it out yet._

Checking their surroundings, the player eventually stood up. Legs shaking, they used the chest as support to walk over to the furnace. They took one of the fish - salmon this time - and started chewing on it as they looked out on the waters.

Two miniature islands stood a short distance away, both completely made of sand. In between the main island and those were the tops of some kelp plants. They were pitch black against the ocean's navy blue.

_Maybe I could cook some kelp. I could also stay away from any other mobs for the night._

Brushing themselves off, they finished their food and buried the bones again - closer to their station this time. A few moments later and they were on the shore, the water mere inches away from their boots. Taking one last look at the island, the player dove under the water.

The salt burned their eyes, but the player was still able to see underwater. They dove deeper than they did earlier that day. This time, they were looking for kelp, hoping to get lots to make their trip worth it.

Too bad the player didn't see the bodies in the water.


	3. bad news :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

i had previously cleared data from my minecraft bedrock to make room for something else and i lost my world! which i based my story off of!! >:( i'm so mad oh my god

now i only have my memory of it :( thankfully i remember it pretty vividly since i only stayed in like a really specific area so the story should be good. however i might incorporate another world into it if i start another one that's similar to it but idk. i'm so mad rn >:(

tl:dr my world is gone :(

**Author's Note:**

> Siren - a mythological creature who lures sailors towards the island they reside in using their voice, causing shipwrecks and eventually, death. Originally described as half-bird, half-woman, the myths of the siren and the mermaid were mixed together, eventually causing sirens to be perceived as half-woman and half-fish.


End file.
